GOOGLE GLASS™ is one of the known head mounted display devices. It displays to a user augmented reality and can be controlled by a touchpad that is located on the side of GOOGLE GLASS™, allowing users to control the device by swiping through a timeline-like interface displayed on the screen. Sliding backward shows current events, such as weather, and sliding forward shows past events, such as phone calls, photos, circle updates, etc.
Using a touchpad is awkward and may be improper in scenarios that require a hand free control of a head mounted display (HMD) device.
There is a growing need to provide an efficient hand free control of a HMD device.